Burney Streamliner
The Streamline was a large car produced by Burney between 1930 and 1932. Only 12 or 13 cars were made. The Streamliner was a sensation in every aspect. It was so far ahead of its time that the designers offered a second front end incase the standard one was too radical. Aside from rear engine format and streamlined body, it was built in entirely new way with a steel girder space frame acting both the strengthen the chassis and to form the body framework. Engine and running gear The cars incorporated such features as independent suspension, hydraulic brakes, a heater and all seating within the wheelbase. Ignition and other controls operated though flexible cables encased in copper tubing, which followed contemporary aircraft industry practice. The cars were rear-engined with twin radiators. The first car used an Alvis front-wheel-drive chassis effectively turned back-to-front but adapted so the new front wheels steered. Later cars used Beverley straight 8, Lycoming and Armstrong Siddeley engines. The body The streamlined bodywork is very long at just under 20 feet (6.1 m). The spare wheel was carried inside one of the rear doors which must have put an enormous strain on the hinges and door pillar. The equivalent space in the opposite door was occupied either by a second spare wheel or by a cocktail cabinet. The car's unusual aerodynamic design was eye catching, with very little front overhang, but a long rear overhang (containing the engine). The underside was also covered in sheet metal to enhance aerodynamic efficiency. The Streamline pointed to the future in terms of space efficiency, featuring a seven seat interior and, even by the standards of the time, excellent headroom, which seems to have been a particular concern for the designer. Commercial Each car was priced at around £1,500. A blue one was bought by the Prince of Wales late in 1930, and another crossed the Atlantic to be exhibited at the Detroit Car Show. In total, 12 Streamlines were built between 1929 and 1931, but none appear to have survived. Crossley Motors took out a licence to build the Streamline, and two of these vehicles survive. The Straight eight Beverley-Barnes engines in the earlier cars proved unreliable, and in the final three cars examples were replaced by US-built 6-cylinder Lycoming or UK built Armstrong-Siddeley units. Streamline Cars finally closed in 1936. Driving impressions A contemporary report commended the lack of mechanical noise from the driver's seat and the excellence of the ride. The car's considerable weight - 38 cwt or about 1900 kg on the 1930 model - may have been one cause of the clutch-slip reported at 76 mph (about 122 km/h) which was close to the car's claimed maximum. The engine was mounted wholly behind the rear axle, and the car was therefore alarmingly unstable in wet or windy weather. A remarkable turning circle of 39 ft (12 m) was achieved in spite of the car's length. No two Streamlines were identical and the version tested was "only" 18 ft 7 in (approximately 5.6 meters) long with a 12 ft 5 in (3.8 m) wheelbase which made it unwieldy in restricted spaces. It was longer than the longest available Rolls-Royce and only about £350 cheaper. Aftermath Some of the ideas (including the location of the spare wheel) were used by Crossley Motors in their "Streamline" but this also was not a production success. The Maidenhead factory was also used for car production by Marendaz and GWK. Category:Burney Category:Pre-war